


Pretty Boy

by fangirlscribbles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, cumslut mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/115248325277/imagine-mickey-on-his-knees-eyes-half-openand">a post</a> about cumslut!Mickey and decided to indulge myself. This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

The first time it happens is an accident. Mickey is on his knees in front of Ian, giving him what Ian swears is the _best_ blowjob of his _life_ , not only sucking his cock like a pro but also doing something sinful with his fingers up Ian’s ass. Ian’s orgasm is sudden and violent, whole body convulsing as he comes – and since Mickey just moved back to take a breath, Ian’s come ends up all over his face.  
  
For a minute, there is only silence. Or at least Ian thinks so, he’s pretty sure he almost blacked out a moment from his orgasm. Then Mickey’s angry voice exclaims, “what the fuck man, you got cum in my _eye_!”  
  
Ian takes another deep breath before he looks down and **_shit_**. Mickey is furiously blinking, his left eye red and teary, but otherwise he looks… _so fucking hot_. There’s semen all over his face, some of it even his hair, and his cheeks are flushed, lips red and swollen, glistening with saliva and Ian’s come.  
  
All Ian can muster up in response is a wrecked-sounding groan. Mickey just glares at him and stands up, wiping come from his cheek with the back of his hand. Ian is about to offer to take care of Mickey, even reaches his hand out toward Mickey’s cock, when he realizes there’s come on Mickey’s stomach too, and he definitely couldn’t have done that.  
  
He stares for a moment, but then the dots start connecting in his head. He looks up at Mickey with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
  
“You liked it,” he says. Mickey glares harder, which is as good as a _yes_ for Ian. He grins wider. “Admit it, you liked getting my spunk all over your face!”  
  
“Fuck off, man,” Mickey mutters and turns around, disappearing into the bathroom to wash off.  
  
Ian chuckles to himself but lets Mickey go. He’ll get him to admit it, sooner or later.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Ian is fucking Mickey into the mattress. Mickey’s back is arched, head pressed into the pillow and mouth a little open as he says breathily, “I’m so close, Ian, _fuck_ I’m so close.”  
  
Instead of jacking him off, like Ian would usually do, he pulls out and moves up a bit. Mickey’s eyes open to glare up at him.  
  
“What the fuck!” he says, probably more than a little pissed off, but Ian just smirks at him as he jerks himself above Mickey. “You sadistic bastard!”  
  
A moment later, Ian gasps as he comes, spilling across Mickey’s chest and the lower half of his face. He keeps his eyes open, doesn’t miss the way Mickey’s widen and his mouth falls open again; definitely doesn’t miss the way Mickey’s breath catches in his throat and the way his body jerks as he comes untouched.  
  
Mickey keeps his eyes closed after that, cheeks flushed with what Ian guesses is equal parts pleasure and shame. He wants to tell Mickey that he doesn’t need to be ashamed, but he has a fleeting suspicion those exact words might make Mickey bolt.  
  
“Shit, you’re so gorgeous,” is what he says instead, moving so he can lie down next to Mickey. “So fucking hot…”  
  
Mickey turns his head towards Ian, blinks his eyes open to look at him. “What, with your cum all over me?” he asks, voice a little deeper than usual, sounding fucked out and lusty. Ian can barely hold back a groan at the sound.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathes, “with my cum all over your face.”  
  
Mickey’s eyes close for a moment. “Fine,” he says then, “I fucking like it.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ian has his back pressed against his bedroom door, partly so no one can come in and partly because he didn’t get any further before Mickey turned on him and pulled his pants down in one swift motion as he sunk to knees.  
  
Ian’s hands are wound tight in Mickey’s hair as he swallows Ian’s cock all the way, pulling moans from his throat that set off a domino effect, Ian’s head falling back against the door behind him as he gasps.  
  
“Holy fuck Mickey, you’re so good at this,” he breathes, taking a moment before he looks down again. Mickey lets out another small sound around Ian’s cock, eyes closing in pleasure. Ian smirks to himself. “Look at you, my good boy…”  
  
Mickey moans again, louder this time, and pulls off Ian’s dick for a moment. Breathing heavily, he leans his forehead against one of Ian’s thighs.  
  
“ _Ian_ ,” he breathes, voice sounding wrecked. He leans back a bit, so he can look up at Ian. His eyes are glazed over, pupils blown so wide there’s barely any color left. “Fuck Ian, I want you to come on me, I want…”  
  
He breaks off with a whine, moving to lick a stripe up the underside of Ian’s cock.  
  
“Shit,” Ian breathes, his grip on Mickey’s hair tightening as Mickey started jerking him off, and by now he’s lost all control over his words. “Yeah, yeah I can do that, I’ll come on your face for you, you little cumslut. Look at you, on your knees for me, my little whore.”  
  
And holy hell, Ian didn’t expect Mickey to react like he does. He lets out one of the loudest moans yet as he screws his eyes shut, mouth falling open. The image alone is enough to make Ian come, splattering it all over Mickey’s face.  
  
And Mickey just _whines_ through it, the sound low but constant and so, so needy. Ian is one hundred percent certain it’s the hottest thing he’s seen in his entire life, or will ever see.  
  
“Did you come?” he asks when he’s had a moment to take his breath, more out of curiosity than anything.  
  
There’s a minute where all Ian can hear is their combined heavy breathing, but then Mickey mumbles, “yeah. Yeah I did.”  
  
“Fuck, that’s so hot.”  
  
He tugs a little on Mickey’s hair to get him to stand up and kisses him hard. “You’re so hot, fuck, Mickey…” He kisses him again. “Give me a minute and we can do it again.”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey breathes, kissing Ian back eagerly, “yeah, let’s do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more posts related to this subject, please visit my [cumslut mickey tag](http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/tagged/cumslut-mickey)


End file.
